Weirdsister College (institution)
Weirdsister College, in Cambridge university, is an institution where successful students from magical academies and institutes of Great_Britain can further their magical education, and where qualified doctors and professors can teach and (along with the students) push the boundaries of magic with experiments. Students come from all over Great Britian and even from overseas to attend Weirdsister. Location Weirdsister College is located in the University town of Cambridge, England. Because it is located in the middle of a non-magical town, it has to be kept hidden, for example broomstick flying is not allowed at the College. Nearby, and owned by the College, is Misery's cafe. This is the local hangout for the main characters, and is also the site of Jazz concerts (in which Thunderblast plays the trombone). Some students saved the cafe from closure by 'meddling' with time. Also in the town is Jenny Wendle's studio, where meditation classes are held. The College is a highly magical building, and with so many spells and magical demonstrations being performed, the Fosters effect would destroy the building, so The Bus Spell covers the building and its grounds-all the Foster's Effect backwash from spells is stored up until it is released on Friday. This means that every Friday the college has no magic performed in it, or strange events may happen and chaos will rule. Traditions The college has many age-old traditions and legends. Before entering the College, new students must go before the All Seeing Eye, an orb-shaped object like a moon. If it glows green, they can go through, but if it glows red, a figure from their past appears and tells you about their worst faults. If they are evil enough, it sends them right back to where you came from. 'The Agonies' are the college games held once a year, the prize is possession of The Golden Cauldron, a highly magical artifact, but the winner can only have it for one night. Founders' Day takes place soon before the Agonies. As part of an ancient ritual, at the end of every witch's Foundation Year, they have to give up something which is precious to them to join the Circle of witches. Each student must find an offering before the Summer Solstice or they will have to do their first year all over again. The Capernicus Prize is a prize awarded yearly to the student with the most original piece of research. Staff *Prof. Alicia Thunderblast-The head of the College. *Dr. Jenny Wendle- An experienced first year tutor, and Millie's mentor. *Dr. Andy Starfinder- American wizard who looks to broaden the boundaries of magic with science and his inventions. *Prof. Johnathan Shakeshaft- The oldest member of staff, teaches (and forgets) various types of magic. *Veronica Dewdrop (known as The Beetle)- Takes care of the Foster's Effect and upholds the rules and regulations of the College. *Mr Denton- The Caretaker Trivia *Weirdsister College in other languages: Dutch: Gekkeheks College/Pleegzuster College - Weirdwitch College Deutsch: Schräge-Schwestern-Kolleg (The Worst Witch TV series) The name is not translated in the Weirdsiter College series. Category:Places Category:Magical Education Category:Weirdsister College